Toujours près de toi
by Vora
Summary: - shounen ai - Cloud découvre que son ancien amant est encore en vie. Pourra-t-il lui pardonner ses fautes ? Pourra-t-il lui réapprendre à vivre comme avant ? Et quelle sera la réaction du monde extérieur ?
1. Les neiges de l'espoir

**Toujours près de toi…**   


**Chapitre 1 : Les neiges de l'espoir**

  


_Hungry, hungry again_   
_Hungry, hungry again_   
_When will it start to sway_   
_When will it start to almost break you_   
_Hungry, hungry again_   
_Hungry, hungry again_   
_I'll miss you_   
_And I wish you luck_   
_Well, I forgive you_   
_And I don't wish you away, away, away_   
_It'll almost break you_   
_Almost take you_   
_Almost break you_   
_Almost break you up_

_Soothe, The Smashing Pumpkins_

****** 

Il marchait dans la neige, laissant ses pas le guider, perdu dans ses pensés. Il avait voulu revenir en ce lieu, mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi. En fait il avait ressenti comme une besoin viscérale de revenir à cet endroit de mort et de tristesse. Peut être pour se recueillir en ce funeste endroit, une dernière fois…Ensuite il faudrait qu'il oublie et que la vie continue. Pourtant à mesure qu'il approchait de l'endroit où Il reposait, là où lui et les autres l'avait tué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certain malaise l'envahir… Tous le monde avait été soulagé à sa mort, Tifa, Barret, Cid et les autres…Mais lui n'avait ressenti qu'une profonde douleur. Ce jour là, c'était une partie de lui même qui était morte avec le soldat aux cheveux d'argent…Sephiroth…Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qu'il avait tué, le Sephiroth qu'il connaissait et aimait était mort à Nibelhiem, il y avait déjà cinq ans… Tandis que le Sephiroth qu'il avait affronté dans la grotte nord était fou, mégalomane et voulait détruire la planète et toute forme de vie. Ce Sephiroth là méritait de mourir.   
Il continua à marcher, essayant d'empêcher les images du passé de l'envahir. En vain. Il secoua la tête pour refluer tous ses souvenirs. Sephiroth était fou, il allait détruire la planète et il avait tuer Aéris, c'était un monstre, un montre qui avait osé voler la vie de cette pure et innocente jeune fille…il lui avait prit sa jeunesse et sa gaieté et n'avait laissé d'elle qu'un corps froid et inanimé…oui c'était un monstre…Et pourtant, il l'aimait toujours. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi, pour ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pouvoir se blottir dans les bras puissants du guerrier, pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui et sentir son corps chaud contre le sien…Mais il savait que cela n'arriverait plus jamais…   
Une larme roula le long de sa joue alors qu'il apercevait ce qu'il restait de l'entrée de la Grotte Nord. Qu'était-il venu chercher ici ? Il ne restait rien en ce lieu à part la désolation. Le Cratère…le tombeau de son bien-aimé, son héros, Sephiroth…   
Le vent soufflait sur la pleine glacé, griffant cruellement le visage du jeune homme, mais celui-ci n'y faisait pas attention, trop absorbé dans la contemplation de ce paysage froid et vide, les yeux humide de larmes qu'il ne cherchait plus à retenir. Puis doucement il se dessina sur le blanc immaculé du sol, une ombre informe et impossible à identifier de la où il était. « _Qu'est ce que ??? »_ Il pressa le pas, sentant son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il approchait de la chose. Mais il était furieux contre lui même, que croyait-il que c'était ? Qu'allait-il s'imaginer encore ? Cette ombre ne pouvait pas être…non ! Non…cela ne pouvait pas être ça, cela ne pouvait pas être…lui.   
Alors qu'il avançait, l'ombre se dessinait plus clairement jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un corps, apparemment humain, allongé dans la neige. _« Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, je vous en supplie ! »_ Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du corps, il se sentait fiévreux, il osait à peine regarder la corps, même s'il l'avait déjà reconnu. Il rêvait, car cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, oui c'est cela, il allait se réveiller, mais il savait pourtant que tout cela était bien réel.   
Il était arrivé près de l'homme, et s'agenouilla lentement à ses côtés, tremblant, se penchant doucement pour voir s'il était toujours vivant. «_Comment est-ce possible ! »_. L'homme vivait toujours, mais son cœur battait faiblement et la peau pale de son torse était parcouru par de longues et larges blessures. Omnislash. Apparemment il n'était pas mort immédiatement lors de la dernière bataille et grâce à sa force surhumaine, il avait du réussire à se traîner jusqu'ici, puis à bout de force, il s'était évanouit.   
S'il ne faisait rien il allait mourir, il fallait absolument qu'il le soigne et qu'il l'emmène dans un endroit chaud. Il caressa le visage tant aimé et murmura : « Sephiroth…je…je vais te sortir de là. » Le jeune homme souleva le grand guerrier et réussi tant bien que mal à le transporter jusqu'à son chocobo dorée qu'il avait laisser un peu plus loing. Il chargea Sephiroth dessus et monta à sont tour.   


***** 

Maintenant il se tenait assis prêt de lui, au chevet du soldat toujours inconscient. Heureusement il vivait seul dans ce petit appartement à Junon, quand aux autres ils s'étaient tous disséminés dans le monde, retournant à une vie normale et tranquille. Après tout ils l'avaient bien mérité… Ainsi pour le moment tout le monde ignoreraient que Sephiroth était vivant, mais combien de temps pourrait-il leur cacher la vérité ? Et puis que se passera t-il une fois que le guerrier se réveillerait ? Serait-il aussi fou que le jour où ils l'avaient éliminé ? Le jeune homme se prit sa tête entre les mains. Il s'était mis dans le pétrin… Et puis comment avait-il put pardonner aussi facilement à Sephiroth ! Si, bien sur…Il avait commis des atrocités, mais Jenova possédait son esprit, ce n'était pas vraiment Sephiroth qu'ils avaient combattu, mais seulement un corps manipulé par ce monstre.   
Le jeune homme écarta une mèche argentée du visage de son bien-aimé et laissa légèrement courir ses doigts le long de la joue pale et douce. Il ressemblait tellement à un ange dans son sommeil, il paraissait si innocent, si tranquille. La parfaite antithèse du demi-dieu de la Grotte Nord, l'ange à une aile, le bourreau d'Aeris et de la planète toute entière.   
Il se souvint ce qu'il avait ressenti peu de temps après la mort du guerrier. Vide. Un horrible sentiment de vide, qui l'oppressait et le dévorait de plus en plus. Bien sur il avait ressenti une grande douleur envahir tout son être mais cette étrange impression de vide avait tout surpassé, même la douleur. Il s'était rapidement rendu à l'évidence, toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour Sephiroth avait fondu comme neige au soleil, et n'avait laissé à la place que de la souffrance et de l'amertume. Et plus que tout autre chose, Sephiroth lui manquait. Tous lui manquait, sa voix, son sourire, ses lèvres… Il soupira. Maintenant le guerrier était là, inconscient mais bel et bien là, et vivant.   
Même si toute sa haine envers le soldat s'était envolée, il n'en allait pas de même envers Jenova et Hojo. Hojo…oui c'était ce vieux dément le véritable responsable de la folie de Sephiroth. Il avait brisé tant de vie, celle de Lucrecia et de son propre enfant. C'était lui le vrai monstre ! Et tout cela il l'avait commis au nom de la science, mais en fait ce n'était que pour satisfaire son propre orgueil. Jusqu'à la fin il n'aura vécu que pour son expérience, allant jusqu'à fournir de l'énergie Mako à son fils et condamnant ainsi lui même l'humanité. Heureusement il avait réussi à l'arrêter à temps et l'avait éliminé. Quel gâchis, tant de morts pour rien… Quand à Jenova, il espérait s'en être débarrassé définitivement lors de la bataille finale, mais rien n'était sur avec cette créature. Elle était capable de se régénérer, rien qu'avec une seule de ses cellules, ce monstre était tout simplement démoniaque ! C'est pour cela qu'il devrait rester vigilant, il ne fallait pas que la Calamité des Cieux se réveille à nouveau et sème la terreur encore une fois.   
Enfin pour le moment il fallait qu'il oublie cette créature et qu'il consacre toute son énergie à s'occuper de Sephiroth. Mais il y avait aussi un autre détail qui tracassait le jeune homme. Comment les autres allaient-ils réagir ? Ils allaient sans doute vouloir tuer le guerrier pour de bon…il comprenaient que eux ne puisse pas pardonner au soldat aussi vite que lui. Et puis cela paraissait si injuste que quelqu'un comme lui, qui avait le sang de nombreuses personnes sur les mains vivent, alors que Aéris, qui était l'innocence même, soit morte pour les sauver.   
Le visage du jeune homme se durcit et il prit la main du soldat entre les sienne. Jamais plus il ne se séparerait de lui, il avait vu combien s'était douloureux et impossible de vivre sans lui, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne permettrait à personne, pas même à ses amis, de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de Sephiroth, et si quelqu'un devait le tuer, alors c'est lui qui lui ôterai la vie.   
Il secoua la tête, de toute manière, si le guerrier n'était plus possédé par Jenova, le problème ne se posait plus, il vivrait. Et au diable ce que les autres pourrait bien penser. Sephiroth était son rayon de soleil, sa source de bonheur, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose vivre heureux aux côté de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.   
Le jeune guerrier sourit doucement et se pencha vers l'homme inconscient, déposant un doux baiser sur les fines lèvres closes. Mais il se redressa vivement lorsque le soldat bougea légèrement et laissa échapper un gémissement. Puis très lentement ses paupières se levèrent, découvrant des yeux aquamarine et encore endormis. Il regarda péniblement autour de lui avant de fixer son regard sur le jeune homme qui se tenait près de lui, immobile et hypnotisé par chacun des mouvements du soldat. Le guerrier battit des paupières en reconnaissant le jeune homme et murmura avec émotion :   
« Cloud ? »   


**A suivre…**   
  


**NOTES :**

Ohhhh ma première fics shounen aï FF7 ! ^__^ j'suis si émue ! lol   
Bon je suppose que dès le début vous aviez devinez que le « jeune homme » était Cloud…vi je sais le suspense c'est pas mon fort ! ^^   
Sinon pour la chanson et bien j'adore les Smashing Pumpkins et puis les paroles collait bien ! ^^ j'adore mettre des chansons dans mes fics ! Et puis j'adore écrire en écoutant de la musique ! Par exemple pour arriver à finir celle là je me suis écouter en boucle « Tooku Made » de Do As Infinity (Thème de Vampire Hunter D le film ). Y a des chansons comme ça qui me donne de l'inspiration, comme I Still Do des Cramberries ou Duvet de Boa (Opening de Serial Experiments Lain ) ou encore Great Big White World de Marilyn Manson ! ^^ allez chercher pourquoi celle là ? p'tète parce qu'elles sont très « aériennes » comme chanson…wuéééé, ça doit être ça ! ^___^o 


	2. L’éveil d’un ange

**Toujours près de toi…**   


**Chapitre 2 :L'éveil d'un ange**

  
  
  


_I sit and wait_   
_Does an angel contemplate my fate_   
_And do they know_   
_The places where we go_   
_When we're grey and old_   
_'cos I've been told_   
_That salvation lets their wings unfold_   
_So when I'm lying in my bed_   
_Thoughts running through my head_   
_and I feel that love is dead_   
_I'm loving angels instead_   
_And through it all she offers me protection_   
_A lot of love and affection_   
_Whether I'm right or wrong_   
_And down the waterfall_   
_Wherever it will take me_   
_I know that life won't break me_   
_When I come to call she won't forsake me_   
_I'm loving angels instead_   
_When I'm feeling weak_   
_And my pain walks down a one way street_   
_I look above_   
_And I know I will always be blessed with love_   
_And as the feeling grows_   
_She breathes flesh to my bones_   
_And when love is dead_   
_I'm loving angels instead_

**_Angels, Robbie Williams_**   


  


****** 

Cloud était incapable de parler et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face au soldat. Que devait-il faire ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Non, il avait peur que Sephiroth le repousse. Lui parler ? Oui, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ainsi il se contentait de fixer le guerrier, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, se tordant les mains nerveusement.   
Sephiroth, quant à lui, se redressa lentement pour s'asseoir. Il grimaça légèrement quand il sentit un douleur lancinante brûler son torse et vit que celui-ci était bandé presque entièrement. Il reporta son regard sur Cloud qui n'avait toujours rien dit et dont le regard bleu profond était fixé sur lui . Ce regard indéchiffrable et inquisiteur le mettait mal à l'aise. Il détourna les yeux de ce regard trop clair, baissant la tête, cherchant quoi dire au jeune homme qui le contemplait silencieusement.   
Sephiroth sentit Cloud bouger lentement, toujours muet. Il ferma les yeux, redoutant se qui allait se passer, mais contre toute attente il sentit deux mains fines lui prendre délicatement le visage et le relever. Il rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du jeune guerrier, et à sa grande surprise, vu qu'ils étaient rempli de larmes que le blond ne cherchait même plus à retenir.   
Trop d'émotion, s'était trop, trop en si peu de temps. Et maintenant son ange était en face de lui, respirant la vie alors que quelques jours plus tôt il l'avait cru mort. C'en était trop. Sans plus aucune retenue il se mit à pleurer et enfouit sa tête au creux du cou du guerrier, ses mains glissant dans l'abondante chevelure argentée. Durant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables Sephiroth ne bougea pas, puis le Cloud sentit soudain ses bras puissants enserrer ses épaules tremblantes, le pressant contre lui, totalement oublieux de ses blessures.   
Le guerrier serra possessivement le jeune homme, le berçant tendrement comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Petit à petit le soldat se calma, tentant de reprendre contenance et bientôt ses épaules ne furent secouées plus que par quelques légers soubresauts. Puis doucement il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sephiroth et leva ses yeux rougis et brillants vers lui. Un murmure:  
« Pourquoi ? »   
Sephiroth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela. Il ne savait pas lui-même. Et puis il se souvenait si mal, quelque images floues, des voix dans l'obscurité. Que c'était-il passé ? Il avait juste quelques bribes de souvenirs qu'il n'arrivait pas à relier de manière cohérente. Souffrance. Jenova. Météore. Planète. Mako. Cetra. Tuer. Détruire. Cloud. Cloud… Tout tournait dans ça tête quand un ballet sombre et douloureux. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ? Il se rappelait de Nibelheim, il y était allé pour une mission, un réacteur Mako qui fonctionnait mal. Il avait découvert ce que Hojo tramait, il créait des monstres dans les cuves mako du réacteur, des monstres qui avaient été humains jadis, mais qui par la folie du scientifiques perdaient le reste de leur humanité. Puis, déboussolé, il s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque du manoir Shinra, dans l'espoir de trouver des informations sur lui, sur sa naissance, sur sa…création. Ensuite plus rien…ou si peu. Que c'était il passé après ? Qu'avaient fait Zack et Cloud ? Zack ? Zack !   
« Zack, où est-il ? »   
Le soldat vit le visage de Cloud s'assombrir et ses poings se serrer à l'évocation de ce nom. Il eut alors un horrible pressentiment.   
« Je, je ne l'ai quand même pas tuer, pas lui ?   
- Non ! Non ce n'était pas toi, Sephiroth, ce n'était pas ta faute ! C'est la Shinra qui a assassiné Zack, pas toi. »   
Sephiroth se détendit quelque peu, mais cette funeste nouvelle était une blessure de plus dans le cœur meurtri du soldat. Zack avait été l'un des seuls amis qu'il avait eu dans sa vie. Et maintenant, il ne le verrait plus jamais. Il ne l'entendrait plus rire et plaisanter. Plus rien de tout cela. Encore un souvenir heureux qui disparaissait. Tout cela, à cause de la Shinra. Encore la Shinra. Toujours la Shinra ! Et combien ? Combien de vie cette calamité avait-elle brisé ? Tout cela pour quelle raisons ? Le pouvoir. L'argent. L'orgueil. Tant de morts, à cause de la mégalomanie d'une poignée d'hommes.   
Quand la Shinra ne tue pas, elle ment ! Elle manipule, corrompt, entraînant les foules à sa suite, les ralliant à sa cause, leur promettant monts et merveilles. Toujours les aveuglant des belles promesses jamais tenues. Leur disant constamment qu'un jour ils auront une vie meilleure qui jamais n'arrive.   
Gare à celui qui oserait lever la voix et s'opposer au géant, car il serait immanquablement bâillonné, et s'il persiste, écrasé. Puis pour se justifier ses actes honteux, la Shinra trouverait de jolies excuses pas hypocrite pour un sou, qu'elle arriverait, à grands coups de simulacre et de propagande, à faire avaler à la population moutonnière de leur chère planète. La Shinra vous protège. La Shinra ne veut que le bien du peuple. La Shinra vous aime. Faites confiance en la Shinra !   
Et Zack…victime, comme bien d'autre soldat, comme bien d'autres simple être humains, victime de la Shinra, victime de la soif de pouvoir d'un homme, victime de la folie d'un autre, victime d'un système pourri jusqu'à la racine ! Sephiroth inspira profondément pour chasser ses amères réflexions, puis s'adressa d'une voix faible au jeune soldat.   
« Comment…est-il mort ?   
- C'était un peu après ta mort, près de Midgar, il a été fusillé par des soldats…   
- Après ma mort ? Que…que c'est-il passé exactement ? Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler … tout est si flou… »   
La voix du guerrier aux cheveux d'argent était mal assuré et il baissa les yeux. Rien. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Pas même de sa propre « mort ». Jenova. Cette créature lui avait tout pris, même les souvenirs les plus marquant dans l'un vie d'un homme. Par tout les cieux…combien de temps c'était écoulé ? Et pendant tout ce temps,qu'avait-il fait ? Sans doute des horreurs, vue le peu d'images qui lui restait au fond de sa mémoire. Cloud posa une main délicate sur son bras, l'incitant à le regarder, puis pris doucement la parole.   
« Je vais tout te raconter. Cela vaut mieux, même si cela risque de te faire souffrir, tu dois savoir. »   
Plantant son regard dans celui du blond, Sephiroth hocha lentement la tête et posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme. Il était prêt.   
  


**A suivre…**   
  


**NOTES :**

Et hop la suite des aventures de mon couple yaoï préféré ! ^^ Il sont siii mimi ! Bon parfois les perso sont limite OOC, et « bienvenue à neuneuland » m'enfin ils sont mimiiiiiiii comme ça ( vi je me répète ! Prout !) En tout cas j'ai adoré écrire du point de vue de Sephiroth quand il « parle » de la Shinra, c'est si ironique et cynique ! J'adore ! @_@   
Vala je vous laisse tranquille et moi je m'en vais écrire la suite ! (AIEUHHHH ! j'ai toujours pas de vrai scénar ! lol) 


	3. Les brûlures de la mémoire

**Toujours près de toi…**   


**Chapitre 3 :Les brûlures de la mémoire**

  
  
_  
_

_I want to fly into your sun  
Need faith to make me numb  
Live like a teenage Christ  
I'm a saint, got a date with suicide   
Oh Mary, Mary  
To be this young is oh so scary  
Mary, Mary  
To be this young im oh so scared  
I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell  
I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell _

_You never said forever, could ever hurt like this  
You never said forever, could ever hurt like this   
Spin my way out of hell, there's nothing left this soul to sell  
Live fast and die you too  
How many times to do this for you?  
How many times to do this for you? _

_Mary, Mary  
To be this young I'm oh so scared  
I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell  
I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell   
You never said forever, could ever hurt like this  
You never said forever, could ever hurt like this _

_I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell   
Long hard road, out of hell   
I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell   
Sell my soul for anything, anything but you  
Sell my soul for anything, anything but you_

_Long Hard Road Out Of Hell, **Marilyn Manson**_  


****** 

Durant de longues heures Cloud s'efforça de raconter l'histoire depuis le début, sans interruption et sans omettre un détail. Il lui parla de Nibelheim, de Zack, de sa mort, puis de la quête d'Avalanche, de Jenova, des expériences d'Hojo, etcet finalement de leur combat dans la Grotte Nord. Le jeune homme avant tout d'abord pensé qu'il serait mieux de cacher certaines choses à Sephiroth, mais il savait que mentir ne servait à rien et que tôt ou tard le guerrier aurait fini par savoir la vérité, aussi choisit-il d'absolument tout lui dire, même ce qui n'était pas agréable à attendre, le nom de tout les gens que Jenova l'avait poussé à tuer, comme Aéris  
Pendant ce temps le Soldat était resté silencieux, le regard baissé, mais attentif à tout les propos de Cloud. Et plus ses souvenirs revenait, plus il souffrait, terriblement. Un monstre, voilà ce qu'il était. Il avait commis tant de méfaitsIl est vrai qu'il n'était déjà pas un enfant de cur, loin de là, mais ce qu'il avait fait était bien pire que durant toute sa carrière dans le Soldat. Il avait brûlé tout un village, tué des innocents, une jeune fille qui ne demandait qu'a vivre et à qui il avait volé le bonheur. Et l'horreur suprême, il avait essayé de détruire l'humanité entière. Pourquoi ? Par vanité. Par haine. Haine des hommes et de lui même, de sa propre médiocrité.  
Possédé. Oui il l'avait bel et bien été. Pourtant cela ne devait pas être une excuse à tout ses crimes. Jenova n'avait fait qu'exploiter ses faiblesse, les décuplant, le poussant encore plus profondément dans la folie et le transformant en un vulgaire pantin. Oh oui il avait eu quelques moments de lucidité durant cette période, mais il avait été incapable de reprendre complètement ses esprits et de lutter contre la Calamité du Ciel. Un minable. Le Grand Sephiroth était en fait un minable, pleurnichant sur son sort comme un enfant, se laissant aveugler par une fausse mère monstrueuse. C'était tellement ironique. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir manipuler tout le monde, Cloud en tête, était en fait celui qu'on avait manipulé, d'abord la Shinra, puis Jenova. Une vulgaire marionnette.   
Une larme de rage coula le long de sa joue, il l'essuya rapidement refusant de montrer combien il était faible, même si c'était inutile. Il s'en voulait tellement. Se détestait tellement. Il serra les poings et tenta de refluer ses larmes et leva les yeux vers le Cloud. Celui-ci n'avait cessé de le regarder, guettant ses moindres réactions, anxieux.   
" Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir tu sais. Jenova est puissante. Personne n'aurait pu résister à son emprise, pas même toi. "  
La mâchoire de Sephiroth se crispa.  
" Foutaise ! s'emporta le guerrier, Je l'ai laissé me corrompre ! Je l'ai laissé se servir de moi ! Comment peux-tu me pardonner et prendre soin de moi ! Comment le peux-tu alors que c'est moi qui ai tué ton amie !   
-Arrête Sephiroth, dit tristement Cloud en secouant la tête. Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas la vérité. Tu sais que tout ça c'est à cause de la Shinra, du professeur Hojo et de ce monstre. Tu n'étais que la victime ! Pas le bourreau ! "  
A l'évocation du scientifique le Soldat sentit une haine profonde grandir en lui. Cette sale vermine ! Il était mort désormais, mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir mourir de ses propres mains ! Il l'avait traité comme un moins que rien, c'était servit de lui comme un rat de laboratoire. Le méprisant, le torturant. Faisant toute les expériences possibles et imaginables sur lui. Mais qu'il avait pu faire, Il n'avait jamais été un grand scientifique, jamais il n'avait atteint le niveau du professeur Gast. Son bienfaiteur. Son sauveurs si éphémère qui avait lui aussi finit par l'abandonner. Le laissant seul, en pâture à la folie d'Hojo. Qu'il avait pu le haïr lorsqu'il était parti. Pourtant avec du recul et les révélations de Cloud, il ne lui en voulais plus. Il avait voulu goutter au bonheur une fois dans sa vie, mais n'avait pas pu en profiter bien longtemps et Hojo, toujours lui, lui avait pris la vie, sans remord, lui enlevant par la même occasion femme et enfant. La jeune fille que lui même tuerait plusieurs années aprèsLe sort était tellement cruel parfois.  
Il ferma les yeux et une autre larme roula. Tant de crimes. Tant d'horreurs qu'il portait sur les épaules. Il craqua alors et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Des bras se serrèrent autour de lui possessivement et il se sentit pressé contre un corps chaud. Merci Cloud. Il se laissa aller, pleurant toute la tristesse accumulée durant des années et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Le jeune homme lui caressait doucement les cheveux, lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles incohérentes mais pourtant ô combien réconfortantes. Il respira l'odeur douce du jeune mercenaire, savourant sa fraîcheur sucré. Il aimait cette odeur, elle l'apaisait. Deux lèvres chaudes se collèrent doucement contre son front et y déposèrent un baiser léger comme un papillon. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Cloud et se serra d'avantage contre lui. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un faible, un enfant, mais il s'en fichait. Il sentait trop bien dans les bras du jeune homme. Rassuré. Protégé. Vivant. Ses larmes se tarirent d'elles-mêmes. Pourtant il ne brisa pas la chaude étreinte du mercenaire, mais sombra peu à peu et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de celui qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde.  
  


**A suivre…**   
  


**NOTES :**

Bwaoui je sais le chapitre est courm'enfin j'espère que cette fois ci je mettrai moins de temps à écrire la suite. Sinon j'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que j'adore lui torturer les méninges à ce pauvre petit Sephy, heureusement qu'il y a môman Cloud pour le consoler sinon il serai capable d'aller nous brûler une seconde fois Nibelheim ! Hin Hin Hin ! Mais comment ai-je pu écrire un truc aussi mièvre...j'en reviens toujours pas ! T_T . 


	4. Réapprendre à vivre

**Toujours près de toi…**   


**Chapitre 4 :Réapprendre à vivre**

  
  
_  
We have a special need   
To feel that we belong   
Come with me inside   
Inside my velvet rope   
This special need, That's within us   
Brings out the best, yet the worst in us   
Follow the passion that's within you   
Living the truth will set you free   
We have a special need   
To feel that we belong   
Come with me inside   
Inside my velvet rope   
Put other down to fill us up   
Oppressing me will oppress you   
Outside leave judgment, outside hate   
One love's the answer, You'll find in you   
We have a special need   
To feel that we belong   
Come with me inside   
Inside my velvet rope  
  
**Velvet Rope, Janet Jackson**  
_  


****** 

Lentement il ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce et on pouvait entendre le crépitement particulier de la pluie tombant sur le sol dur. Il se redressa doucement, sentant ses blessures le brûler et passa paresseusement sa main sur son visage pour se réveiller complètement. Cloud n'était en vue nulle part, mais il pouvait sentir une douce odeur de café et de pain grillé planer dans l'air. Précautionneusement il posa les pieds à terre et, enroulant un drap autour de ses hanches nues, il tenta de se mettre debout. Il vacilla d'abord, déstabilisé par la souffrance lancinante que lui provoquait cet effort. Au bout de quelques essaies et de longues secondes il finit par trouver son équilibre. Un léger sourire éclaira ses traits fins et il se dirigea le plus silencieusement qu'il put vers la cuisine, guidé par l'agréable odeur du petit déjeuner. 

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Cloud lorsque tout à coup, deux bras musclés se refermèrent sur sa taille. Il se retourna légèrement et vis Sephiroth qui se tenait derrière lui, souriant, ses yeux aquamarine brillant d'un éclat malicieux et irréel. Le jeune soldat lui rendit son sourire, levant la main pour dégager doucement une mèche argentée de ce visage tant aimé.  
" Bien dormi ?  
-MmmJe meurs de faim ! "  
Cloud rit et se tourna pour faire face au guerrier, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez.  
" Le petit déjeuner de Monsieur est avancé, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille, et le dessert aussi s'il veut  
-Cloud ! s'empourpra le grand soldat. "  
Celui-ci se contenta de glousser et se dégagea de la douce étreinte pour sortir les tranches de pain grillé du toaster. Sephiroth soupira et s'assit, non sans grimacer de douleur, à la petite table de la cuisine tandis que le blond s'affairait à leur verser deux bols de café bien chaud.  
" Merci Cloud "  
L'interpellé se désintéressa un instant de son activité et haussa un sourcil :  
" Tu me remercies de quoi ? De t'avoir sauvé ? Tu sais, c'est aussi un peu pour moi aussi que j'ai fait ça  
-Je saisMais je voulais surtout te remercier dede me réapprendre à vivre "  
Le mercenaire ne trouva rien à répondre et s'installa en face de Sephiroth. Ils commencèrent à manger sans rien dire, s'observant mutuellement, lorsque le grand soldat finit au bout de longues minutes par rompre le silence :

" Et comment les autres vont réagir quand ils sauront que je suis vivant ?  
-Ah moui  
-Tifa va sans doute vouloir ma tête sur un plateau   
-Ecoute Seph, personne ne te fera de mal, je te donne ma parole ! J'essaierai de leur expliquer que ce n'était pas vraiment toi, et je suis sûr qu'ils finiront bien par comprendre. Mais plus tard ils apprendront que tu n'es pas mort, mieux ça vaudra.   
-C'est vrai qu'avec son QI supérieur et son sens aigu de la miséricorde, je suis sûr que Barret comprendra tout de suite et ne pensera pas un seul instant à me trouer la peaufit sombrement le guerrier.   
-Seph, répondit tristement Cloud en secouant la tête, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà  
-Je sais, mais tu dois reconnaître que tout le monde ne pourra pas me pardonner aussi facilement que tu l'as fait  
-Peut-êtremais ils devront bien se résoudre à t'accepter ! dit furieusement le blond. Je t'ai déjà perdu deux fois Sephiroth ! Je ne veux pas encore te perdrePlus jamais ! Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal ! Si quelqu'un veut te tuer, alors il devra d'abord m'éliminer !  
-Cloud jeje en mérite pas ton amour, dit Sephiroth en baissant la tête.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je te l'ai dit, tout ce que tu as fait, ce n'était pas toi mais Jenova  
-C'est un peut trop facile de tout mettre sur le dos de cette créature tu ne crois pas ? répondit aigrement le soldat. Même avant qu'elle me possède je n'étais déjà pas un enfant de cur ! J'ai tué tellement de gens Cloud ! Et pas que des soldats, mais aussi des civils innocents ! Sans l'aide de Jenova j'étais déjà un monstre ! Comment peux-tu m'aimer avec tout le sang que j'ai sur les mains ?!  
-C'est ridicule ! s'emporta le jeune mercenaire. Et moi alors ? Mes mains aussi sont souillées ! Moi aussi je suis un meurtrier ! Je suis un monstre tout autant que toi ! Moi aussi j'ai fait tellement de choses que je regrette aujourd'hui ! J'ai mentis pendant des années à des gens que j'aimais et je me suis mentis à moi même ! J'ai été même jusqu'à renier l'existence de mon meilleur ami pour m'approprier son passé et me construire mon petit monde illusoire ! Jenova t'as rendu fou, mais moi je me suis forgé ma folie tout seul ! Alors arrêtes un peu de te torturer et vas de l'avant ! "

Le visage de Cloud était rouge de colère et sa respiration était saccadée. Sephiroth le regarda avec un air ahuri et baissa la tête honteuxIl sentit ses yeux commencer à le picoter mais il respira un grand coup et ravala le sanglot qui s'annonçait. Non il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il devait être fort, il n'avait plus le droit de se morfondre ainsiil devait se battre, pour la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Il releva lentement son visage vers le blond avant de prendre la parole d'une voix faible :

" Cloud jepardon. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, vraimentJe regretteJe ne m'apitoierai plus sur mon sort, je te le promet. Tu as raison, je dois aller de l'avantpour toi. Je te dois la vis et la délivrance de ma folie, alors je n'ai plus le droit de te décevoirje t'aime. "

Le mercenaire sourit à ses mots et se leva pour venir s'asseoir doucement sur les genoux de Sephiroth en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser. Immédiatement l'homme aux cheveux d'argent passa ses bras autour de la taille fine et se blotti un peu plus contre son corps chaud. Cloud se pencha alors vers son visage et déposa délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres si tentantes de son ange.

" Je dois sortir faire deux-trois courses et t'acheter des vêtements, les miens sont trop petits pour toi, murmura Cloud en laissant sa bouche effleurer celle de son compagnon, ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse tout seul ici pendant quelques temps ? "

Sephiroth eu un léger sourire et embrassa le jeune homme dans le cou avant de répondre :  
" J'aime ta compagnie, mais il faudra bien que tu me laisses alorsEt puis je ne vais pas indéfiniment me balader avec un drap tu ne crois pas ? "

Cloud rit et enfouit sa tête au creux de l'épaule du guerrier. Sephiroth frissonna de plaisir en sentant le souffle doux et chaud de son jeune amant sur sa peau nue. C'étaient de simples petits moments agréables comme ça qui lui avait tant manqué. Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps délicat et embrassa le haut du crane de Cloud, enfouissant son visage dans les mèches blondes et hérissonnes. 

Le jeune mercenaire se dégagea un peu, releva le visage et planta son regard azur dans celui de Sephiroth. Lentement il posa la main sur sa joue du guerrier et laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau tendre, descendant vers son cou puis ses épaules, lui envoyant des milliers de frissons délicieux dans tout le corps.

" Personnellement ça en me dérange pas que tu continues à te promener avec seulement un drap "  
Le teint normalement pale et laiteux de Sephiroth prit alors une jolie couleur écarlate dite de la tomate bien mûre et il bafouilla quelque chose à propos du printemps, d'hormones et de morceaux de glace.

Cloud pouffa de rire devant l'air gêné, presque outragé du grand guerrier. Il est encore plus mignon dans ces moments là. Il piqua rapidement les lèvres du soldat d'un doux baiser et se releva pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Sephiroth le regarda faire tout en l'écoutant babiller de tout et de rien. Le blond n'avait presque pas changé. Il avait grandi et prit du muscle, mais il avait conservé quelques traits enfantins et ses mèches folles bougeaient toujours aussi gaiement aux moindres de ses mouvements. Il gardait ce même sourire joyeux, cette même lueur pétillante de vie au fond des yeux. Il était son rayon de soleil, celui qui éclairait l'écran triste et vide de son existence grâce à sa joie et sa bonne humeur, grâce à son amour...

**A suivre…**   
  


**NOTES :**

Je sais…j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à me remettre à écrire cette fics…mille fois pardon aux (éventuels) lecteurs ! ^_^O . Ah que je les aime les petites répliques coquines de Cloud envers Sephy, ils sont trop MIAOUUU comme ça tout les deux ! M'enfin bon cette fic est shounen ai alors pour une fois j'irai pas plus loin que de simples allusions (voui…pour une fois….lol). Sinon qu'est ce que j'ai pu baver en écrivant ce chapitre ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! A chaque fois j'imaginais Sephy avec juste ce fameux drap pour couvrir son pu**** de bo c** ! @_@ Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu mais je ne promet pas d'écrire la suite rapidement…c'est une promesse que je risquerai (très) sûrement de pas suivre au final… 


	5. Une visite impromptue

**Toujours près de toi…**

  


**Chapitre 5 :Une visite impromptue**

  
  
_  
Who gave them the right  
Waltzing back into your life  
Now I feel fear  
I wish that they'd never come here.  
What they gonna do,   
What they gonna say,   
Taking you away from my life  
What they gonna do,   
What they gonna say  
Taking you away from my life  
La (chorus)  
Who gave them the right  
Turning it back into light  
Then I felt fear  
I wish that they'd never come here  
What they gonna do  
What they gonna say  
Taking you away from my life  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna show  
I don't wanna say  
'Cos it's your life  
Who gave them the right   
  
**Waltzing Back, The Cramberries **_

****** 

Un mois était déjà passé depuis qu'il avait découvert le corps de Sephiroth dans la neige. Un mois durant lequel il n'avait cessé de nager dans le bonheur. Grâce à lui, son ange aux cheveux d'argent. Quelle sensation merveilleuse que de se réveiller tous les matins avec des bras forts vous serrant possesivement. Et il n'y a avait pas de vison plus belle que de le voir, se réveiller et étirer avec une sensualité toute féline son corps puissant et parfait. Il aurait pu passer des heures rien qu'à le regarder. Lorsqu'il dormait, lorsqu'il était sous la douche, lorsqu'il lui souriait ou était fâchétout le temps  
Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Cloud, et d'un commun accord lui et Sephiroth avaient décidé de fêter ça en tête-à-tête, avec un dîner, une bonne bouteille de champagne et les promesses d'une longue nuit sans sommeil. De toute manière ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment le choix Il ne pouvait pas aller au restaurant avec le guerrier, se serrait prendre le risque inutile et stupide que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse. Et la dernière chose que désirait bien le blond était de perdre encore une fois son amant.   
Ainsi, pour qu'il puisse tout de même prendre l'air de temps en temps, Sephiroth ne sortait que très tard la nuit en compagnie de Cloud dans les rues désertes de Junon. Depuis que la Shinra n'exploitait plus le site et que les troupes s'étaient retirées, la pollution avait bien diminué et la ville recommençait peu à peu à redevenir agréable et chaleureuse. Aussi les deux compagnons passaient régulièrement quelques heures sur la plage, blottit l'un contre l'autre, gouttant avec plaisir la sensation de l'air marin sur leur visage. Ils chérissaient ses moments de calme et de tendresse qu'ils avaient bien mérité après le chaos des dernières années. 

Les préparatifs pour leur petite soirée romantique allaient bon train. Sephiroth semblait de très joyeuse humeur et paraissait pour une fois plutôt bavard tendis qu'il commençait à mettre la nappe. Cloud, quant à lui, ne s'était jamais senti aussi comblé de toute sa vie. Fêter son anniversaire avec l'homme qu'il aimait était pour lui le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Alors il s'activait gaiement, faisant de temps à autre une petite blague graveleuse au guerrière rien que pour avoir l'occasion de le voir virer au rouge pivoine. Ça l'avait toujours amusé de constater que Sephiroth restait toujours aussi prude malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble (et surtout tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé entre les draps)  
Mais alors que le soldat venait à peine de poser les flûtes à champagne sur la table quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Cloud se raidit. Il n'y a pas des centaines de personne qui pourraient venir chez lui, surtout précisément le jour de son anniversaire. Avalanche. Lui et Sephiroth s'entre regardèrent, puis le guerrier hocha la tête et quitta rapidement la pièce. Le blond entendit alors un petit clic, signal que son amant s'était enfermé dans leur chambre.   
La mort dans l'âme il alla à la porte et regarda dans le judas et se trouva face à une Tifa tout sourire. Génial Il ne manquait plus que ça. Et lui qui penser passer ce soir une fantastique soirée avec Sephiroth voilà que cette tarte venait tout gâcher. Et son pauvre ange devrait rester cloîtré dans la chambre pour ne pas être découvert Tout simplement magnifique !  
Plus frustré que jamais, il se décida à ouvrir la porte. De toute manière rien ne servait de faire semblant d'être absent car si Red 13 était là il avait déjà dû le flairer. Et le blond se retrouva littéralement avec 52 kilos au cou dont deux kilos de seins.  
" Joyeux Anniversaire Cloud ! " claironna la jeune fille.  
" Euh merci Tifa, mais dis tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plaît parce que là je commence un peu à étouffer  
-Oups excuse-moi ! " La jeune fille s'accomplit et le mercenaire vit derrière elle la masse imposante de Barret, celle beaucoup plus fluette de Youffie et enfin celle à raz le sol de Red 13.  
C'était de pire en pire Presque toute la bande était là et pas seulement son amie d'enfance. A présent Cloud ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'on l'achève et vite, afin d'échapper à ce cauchemar.   
" Salut blondi ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Je vois que tu as toujours la même marque de gel ! " lâcha la jeune ninja en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, les rendant encore plus bordéliques que d'habitude.  
" Très drôle Youffie. Et toi toujours une langue de vipère à ce que je vois ! " Remarque qui value à Cloud que Youffie lui tire la-dite langue.  
" Euh Bon anniversaire Cloud ! " Barett lui avait presque écrasé les doigts en lui serrant la main et Cloud réprima difficilement un rictus de douleur qu'il transforma en sourire forcé.  
" Humph ! Merci Barett.  
-Bonjour Cloud et bon anniversaire aussi. Au fait Vincent et Cid devraient arriver d'ici une petite heure.  
-Merci Red. Ah ? Mais si Cid n'est pas là alors comment êtes-vous venus sans le Hauvent ? "  
Le félidé roux s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais fut prit de vitesse par Tifa :  
" Tu sembles oublier que nous avons toujours le Buggy ! Et Red et Youffie ont prit le ferry de la Costa Del Sol jusqu'à Junon. Mais moi et Barret nous logeons à Kalm avec la mère d'Aéris.  
" Ah oui ? Heu au fait installez-vous, je vais vous chercher à boire " Tout le monde alla alors s'asseoir confortablement au salon, sauf Red 13 qui resta sur le tapis, tendis que Cloud préparait de quoi prendre l'apéritif. D'un coté il était très touché que ses amis aient pensé à lui, mais de l'autre il fulminait car ils savaient qu'ils étaient partis pour rester des heures. Et le pauvre soldat qui était tout seul dans la chambre alors qu'eux s'amusait. C'était vraiment injuste.  
" Tiens c'est marrant, ça sent bizarre ici " fit remarquer Red en reniflant un fauteuil, qui s'avérait être l'endroit préféré de Sephiroth où il s'installait pour lire ou regarder la télévision.  
" _Merde _! " pensa le blond.  
" Euh oui j'ai changé dernièrement de parfum et maladroit comme je suis j'en ai renversé dessus. J'étais furax, j'avais payé ce truc vachement cher, mais en fait il sentait pas aussi bon que je croyais ha ha ! " Bon il méritait largement un zéro pointé. Son excuse était foireuse et il faudrait être vraiment stupide pour gober ça, alors la sortir à un être aussi intelligent que Red 13 était un acte presque suicidaire.   
Etrangement pourtant Red 13 se contenta de le toiser de son il unique et lâcha une banalité alors qu'il avait forcement déjà compris que quelque chose clochait :  
" Oh oui ça arrive à tout le monde de se faire avoir. Comme quoi parfois il vaut mieux acheter des produits bon marché.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi Red ! " renchérit Tifa en piochant dans un bol de chips. Cloud vint alors les rejoindre, s'assit aux côtés de Youffie et prit le parti de changer de sujet.  
" Euh sinon vous m'avez parlé de Vincent. Alors est-ce qu'il était retourné dans son caveau après qu'on se soit séparé comme il l'avait dit ? " A ses mots Youffie et Tifa pouffèrent de rire et Barett eu un petit sourire gêné. Cloud se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si amusant, mais ne trouva pas. Tifa, dont les rires s'étaient enfin l'éclaira alors :  
" Non pas du tout ! En fait il s'est installé chez Cid et ils vivent ensemble depuis.   
-Ah oui ? C'est marrant. J'ignorais que Cid et Vince étaient de si bons amis " Quelque chose lui échappait, il en était sur. Impression qui fut d'autant plus renforcée lorsque les filles furent prise d'une nouvelle crise de rires.   
" Hi hi hi Cloud ! Vinny et Cid sont beaucoup plus que de simples amis ! " Tifa se marrait toujours, suivit de Youffie alors que Barett semblait vouloir disparaître sous la table. Seul Nanaki restait stoïque comme à son habitude.   
Cloud quant à lui, n'en revenait pas. Vincent et Cid Ensemble ? Alors là c'était vraiment la meilleure de l'année ! Vincent " Face de cercueil " Valentine avec Cid " Plus macho que moi tu meurs " Highwind ! Il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension ! Obligé ! Il ne manquait plus que Tifa lui annonce qu'elle sortait avec Red et Barett avec Cait Sith et promis il ne boirait plus jamais une goutte d'alcool !  
" Ils sont gays ! " fut tout ce qu'il trouvait à s'écrier, toujours sous le choc.  
" Oh que oui ! " répondit une ninja encore hilare.  
" Ça te dérange ? " demanda doucement le fauve.  
" Non pas du tout ! Mais c'est juste que euh enfin ce sont les dernières personnes que j'aurai imaginé se mettre ensemble  
-Ah ça ! T'inquiète ça nous a fait bizarre à nous aussi lorsqu'on l'a sut ! Pas vrai Barett ? " demanda Tifa avant de prendre une grande gorgée de Malibu.  
-" Pour ça " Le géant noir n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise avec ce sujet et Cloud le soupçonnait d'être un poil homophobe. Venant de lui ça ne l'étonnerait même pas  
" Bah tu devrais voir comme ils sont mimiiiiii tous les deux ! " dit Youffie avant que l'on toque à la porte d'entrée.  
" Bah tiens quand on parle du loup "  
Le blond alla ouvrir et se retrouva comme prévu devant le couple de l'année. Cid n'avait pas changé d'un poil, si ce n'est que pour l'occasion il avait délaissé sa panoplie d'aviateur pour quelque chose d'un peu plus habillé (un jean foncé et un pull col en "V " beige.) Quant à Vincent, il avait abandonné apparemment sa cape cramoisie et était vêtu d'une chemise à col mao avec de longue manche et d'un pantalon en cuir*, le tout noir et sa longue chevelure flottait librement dans son dos. Il semblait Un peu moins austère peut-être Mais il n'en restait pas moins calme et réservé. Il ne fallait pas non plus trop lui en demander.  
" Joyeux anniversaire gamin ! Ça faisait une paye qu'on avait pas vu ta tête de chocobo dis donc ! " Pas de doute, Cid n'avait pas changé. Il sera chaleureusement la main du mercenaire avant de lui assener une grande claque dans le dos et d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Tifa.   
" Bonsoir Cloud. " Petit hochement de tête et pas un sourire. Classique. En fait Vincent n'avait peut-être si changé que ça  
" Ah salut Vince ! Entre et viens t'asseoir. Tu veux boire quoi ? "  
Le moment de vérité été arrivé. Tout Avalanche se trouvaient réuni (sauf Caith qui manquait à l'appel), là dans son salon et Sephiroth n'était caché qu'à quelques mètres seulement d'eux, juste séparé par un mur. Cloud se sentait vraiment très mal. Il savait qu'avec le flaire aiguisé de Red 13 et un Vincent parano et suspicieux son ange risquait tôt ou tard d'être découvert. Enfin pour le moment ils ne semblaient se douter de rien. Alors autant continuer à jouer le jeu et faire comme si de rien n'était.   
Mais la tension remonta d'un coup lorsque Youffie prit la parole en montra du doigt la table à moitié mise.   
" Hey mais Cloud tu attendais quelqu'un au fait ?  
-A oui c'est vrai ça ! J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas au moins ? Tu préparais un dîner galant apparemment ? " renchérit Tifa en lui adressant un petit clin d'il.  
" Euh, non pas vraiment Enfin ça n'a pas d'importance vu que vous êtes là  
-Roh bah aller fait pas ton timide ! Tu veux pas nous la présenter ta petite amie ? On la connaît ? " demanda Cid, amusé par l'air gêné du mercenaire.  
" Non ! Enfin non vous ne la connaissez pas. Mais elle est plutôt timide. Je vous la présenterai, mais plus tard  
-Bah t'as bien raison. Après tout t'as bien le droit d'avoir une gentille petite amie, ça t'aidera à oublier tes problèmes et cet espèce de dégénéré à qui t'as réglé son compte ! Pas vrai Cloud ! " s'exclama Barett avec un grand sourire, sur que son compagnon d'arme irait dans son sens.  
" Sephiroth n'était pas un dégénéré ! " Cloud avait crié cela sans même réfléchir, et à présent il commençait vraiment à le regretter. Presque tous ses amis le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, complètement sidérés.   
" Mais enfin Cloud qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu disais toi-même qu'il était devenu complètement fou ? " s'étonna Tifa d'une voie douce.  
" Oui, il était fou, parce que Jenova l'avait rendu ainsi. Je ne l'ai compris que bien après. " murmura sombrement Cloud.  
" Attend je rêve ! Tu es entrain de défendre ce monstre Cloud !  
-Je te l'ai dit ce n'était pas un monstre ! " brailla le blond à l'intention de Barett. Tous les membres d'Avalanche ou presque comprenaient de moins en moins le retournement de leur ex-leader. Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ?   
" Mais il a quand même tué ta mère ! Et mon père ! Sans oublier Aéris ! Ne me dis pas que tu les as déjà tous oublié non ? " Tifa était furieuse à présent. Non ils avaient eu raison de le supprimer ! Sephiroth n'était qu'un horrible criminel qui avait largement mérité son sort.  
" Bien sur que non ! Je ne les oublierai jamais ! Mais ce crime là c'est Jenova qui l'a commis, pas Sephiroth !  
-Je ne vois pas la différence ! Elle était un monstre mère d'un autre monstre, c'est tout !  
-Ça suffit ! " Cette fois-ci Cloud avait hurlé et Tifa ferma la bouche en un " clap " sonore, sous le choc. Jamais elle n'avait vu le blond aussi en colère. Son visage était blême et il semblait sur le point d'exploser, les poings serrés et ses yeux bleus phosphorescents brillaient dangereusement.   
Toujours bouche bée, ils observèrent le jeune mercenaire prendre une profonde inspiration et se diriger à grand pas vers la porte close de sa chambre.  
" Ouvre s'il te plaît. "  
Ils virent alors la porte s'entre ouvrir, Cloud disparaître dans la pièce sans même leur adresser un regard, et se refermer. Tous les compagnons, à l'exception de Red et Vincent qui paraissaient à cent mille lieux de la scène, se regardèrent silencieusement, aucun n'osant briser le silence tendu. Puis au bout d'un moment, Cid finit par reprendre la parole.  
" Moi je dis que ceux qui ont pas compris lèvent la main " Sur ses mots, il écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier, leva la main et fut rapidement imité par trois de ses compagnons.  
Non ils n'y comprenaient vraiment plus rien

  
**A suivre…**

  
  
**NOTES :**

Et le voilà enfin ce chapitre 5 ! Après presque un an à avoir rien glandé ! Enfin le pauvre Sephi est presque complètement zappé dans ce chapitre là, mais promis c'est lui qui aura la vedette du prochain ! Me reste plus qu'à aller l'écrire maintenant… ^_^ Pour ce qui est du comportement de Red et Vince… Et bien you'll see later ! (hé hé !) 

* Et là moi je dis Miam Miam ! 


End file.
